Pulp Fucktion en tres capitulos
by Carontex
Summary: Secuela de la original


**De cómo el dinero huele**

**Capitulo 1 Pulp Fucktion**

**-1-**

A veces pasa.

-Es un asunto delicado y sensible.

-¿Cómo puede ser un asunto sensible? Parece que hablas de tu novia del instituto, no seas maricón Beni.

-Es sensible joder , por que afecta a demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo , les toca la moral y ¿que es la moral? las emociones mas ocultas , intimas diría yo .Es algo así como el honor ¿a ti no te duele el honor? Por que a mi me duele un huevo Martinez, de echo lo perdería a gusto, el huevo digo, por el jodido honor.

Martinez , todos llaman a Betty por su apellido , se desviste tira de la falda entubada con cuidado de no rozar los stilettos y así en tacones de diecisiete cm. y ropa interior , camina despacio hacia la mesa. Beni le observa el culo mientras la joven se escancia una raya tan interminable como sus piernas.

-¿no me vas a follar? ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no, eso es para los jóvenes, no soy un chiquillo.

-Nunca me follas Beni, no cumples conmigo como debes.

-OH cariño si que cumplo, como siempre.

Beni se retira la correa del pantalón mientras se encamina hacia una espalda tan blanca como la luna del desierto, la misma que se tiñe de rojo cuando un crimen se aproxima.

-Los cubanos estarán al llegar – murmura Bett, segundos antes de tener un orgasmo de campeonato.

-Ya termino – contesta el hombre sin apartar la mirada de la caja de zapatos junto a las montañas nevadas de nieve.

La puerta se desencaja de los goznes y ya en el suelo hace de puente de cuatro pares de zapatos italianos embutidos de pies cubanos, los dueños de esos pies descerrajan tandas de uzi como para tumbar a un caballo o dos. La pareja cae fulminada, amontonada, carne picada.

Uno de ellos toma la caja de zapatos con tres mil dólares dentro que cuenta y huele. Suena el terminal.

-Si señor está todo...huele muy bien...perfecto, en unas horas estaremos en la Habana.

El mulato permanece atento a las indicaciones, no tarda en responder.

A sus órdenes siempre, ¡viva Cuba libre!

**-2-**

Vincent canturrea un tema de los Rollings, no es el tipo de música que suele oír pero "Under my thumb" acolcha su cabeza desde la visita a la gasolinera entre las calle cuatro y la cinco.

La puerta estaba cerrada, enciende un mentolado, comprueba su atuendo, se acicala el cabello ahora corto, nunca mas llevará cola. Un toque casi mecánico al costado, este moviendo se ha convertido en una manía desde lo de aquello. Repasa con los dedos el relieve de la cicatriz por encima de la camisa, allí en el costado izquierdo, justo donde recibió las tres balas que apoco acaban con su vida.

Realiza varias llamadas con el móvil hasta que el ronco motor del Ferrari Murciélago le hace volver la cabeza, Marcellus ha llegado.

-Un mal asunto, un mal trabajo, una mala noche.- el Jefe habla siempre con claridad con un cierto tono lírico.

Vega intenta mascullar una excusa para Mercellus. Se trataba de asustarlos no de ma-tar-los. La diferencia era evidente.

**-3-**

Stenson es un nombre risible para una estación de servicio, Ulises la compró al banco .Una operación impoluta, llena de sobornos y especulaciones, blanca, limpia de polvo y paja, garantías fiscales añadidas. Harry se la endosó a Robert antes de volverse loco por el desierto, agarrar la moto y marcharse con esos pirados, la mamá lo quería así y de tal forma se lo hizo prometer "cuidaras de tu hermano, es tonto y tu listo, no te queda otra hijo mió".

Antes de su diáspora Ulises le enseñó la caja de zapatos a ambos.

-Pase lo que pase, el dinero de esta caja es sagrado – les advirtió – no se toca, de la recaudación le das a mamá su parte y el sueldo a Flip, el resto te lo puedes gastar en putas o coca de la mejor pero la jodida caja de zapatos es Santa.

Santa es una palabra que Ulises utilizaba a menudo, su conversión al catolicismo le hace pronunciar frases que ni entiende la mayoría de las veces, su familia es Baptista y todo aquello les parecía una feria. Fuera del local los Hijos de Jesucristo se divertían haciendo sonar las Harleys para meter prisa a su nuevo converso.

-¿Cuándo volverás Ulises? – pregunto Robert .

-Hermano he sido un pecador terrible. Tengo que conversar con Dios , no lo sé pero volveré te lo aseguro – le tomó del hombro – te lo aseguro Robert.

**---O---**

-Es un motero ¿sabes lo que es un motero? No tienes jodida idea de lo que es eso hermano y ¿sabes por que no tienes idea? Pues por lo mismo que no te gusta el rock , por lo mismo que no llevas pantalones ceñidos o gomina en la cabeza.

-¿Es tu comentario racista de la tres de la mañana?.

Flip soporta cada noche de turno las leyendas del hermano de Ulises , cada turno , una y otra vez , hoy no , desde luego que no

-Me importan un carajo las jodidas motos tu hermano y su banda de mierda y no por que yo sea negro , mas bien por que te aguanto todas las noches con esa cara de idiota y pienso , de verdad pienso, que acabaré odiando cada memez que salga de tu boca Flip.

Vincent entró .

-Puedes soltar el dinero de la caja de zapatos – apunta con la pistola Vega a Flip.

-No voy a soltar nada , esta noche no , me importa poco la que hagas , además vas a cara descubierta ¿Qué piensas hacer luego disparar?.

Flip permanece estático solo mueve la boca ,firme sobre los pies y así seguirá, no piensa moverse por nada del mundo , es una estatua , un muñeco de nieve , una calabaza parlante de Halloween ; rota su cara por ambos lados por el filo de la pistola que ahora le apunta entre los ojos .

-Solo cuenta la pasta , sé que la tienes , en una miserable caja de zapatos..y pensaré si disparo o no.

"Ander my sthump" suena desde el altavoz lleno de grasa del viejo radiocasete. Vincent lleva el ritmo con el pie , mueve la pistola de un lado a otro al compás de la música.

-Piensas que tengo toda la noche , bien ...- la cara de Flip se abre en canal.

_**Sigue en fanfic......**_

_**Personajes propiedad de a Band a Part , Tarantino o algunos de sus secuaces de los que soy seguidor.**_


End file.
